Never Found
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A world torn apart by war. And they just keep walking on...    Character death, four of them actually.


_I found God  
On the corner of first and Amasdad  
Where the west was all but won_

A tattered and worn battlefield, covered in the dead and blood; makeshift graves lay adorned with rifles as grave markers, bits of old uniforms fluttering in the wind tied to the guns.  
A lone tree stood on a hill overlooking the land and a lone man, just as tattered and worn as the battlegrounds, sat under that tree, his eyes closed, one hand clenching his side; once white hair now was coated with dried blood and mud, a once blue uniform was now dull, torn and bloodred. A used pistol lay beside the man, the barrel still hot to the touch; his other hand lay upon the gun, loosely holding its trigger.  
Slowly the man opened his eyes looking out over the land and a sad sort of smirk crossed his face; smoke rose up in the horizon, hiding everything else from sight except that massive graveyard before him. Countless bodies lay out in front of him, some buried, most not though; some were merely parts, arms and legs, some just torsos. A bodyless head lay only a few feet from the man's foot, the sky blue eyes still staring out as if asking "why? Why? Why me?"

_There he stood  
Smoking his last cigarette_

The man laughed bitterly, his body shaking slightly in the movement then he closed crimson eyes again, muttering about this being a terrible dream.

_I said where you been  
He said ask anything_

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone

A woman watched sadly in the doorway as a man played a piano; the melody in itself was melancholy and sad but that wasn't what made the woman's heart hurt. It was the man, his hair messy, his usually neat clothes in shambles, that made her feel so sad; blood lay upon his cheek and yet he seemed not to notice, continuing to play amidst broken windows and the sound of falling bombs, each one causing a new scratch, a new rip, a new change in his appearance.  
Finally she spoke out, reaching to grab his sleeve, her voice frantic, "please, please come with me Roderich, its not safe here!"  
He kept playing for a moment more then stopped, looking at her with pain-filled eyes and a nearly crying smile, "I can't...I'm sorry Elizaveta."  
Once more he returned to his playing; it was as if it was a protective charm to him, giving him the impression by playing that he'd be safe from harm. A tear ran down his face as another bomb fell, his right arm starting to bleed; she stepped back away from him, releasing his sleeve. Her eyes widened and tears came to her own eyes; she quickly turned and ran, hearing the bombs still falling.

_That never rang  
And all I needed was a call_

She came down the hall, never looking back, her heart in so much pain; it hadn't been that he rejected her but rather he seemed to have been saying to save herself. She cried out loud in pain, shoving open broken doors to the outside.

_That never came  
To the corner of first and Amastad_

Lost and insecure

The man continued to laugh in the battlefield graveyard.

_You found me  
You found me  
Laying on the floor_

The woman ran out into a red skied world, accompanied by his music.

_Surrounded  
Surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?_

The man gripped the gun's trigger tighter.

_Where were you?  
Where were you?  
Just a little late_

The woman heard a bomb fall close by.

_You found me  
You found me_

But in the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
  
A blonde man walked through a barren town, buildings fallen in around him, debris lining the streets; a hand stuck out from under some rubble, clenching a Teddy bear, a child's hand that no longer moved. The man took each step without a thought, his blue eyes devoid of emotion; in his arms was a body, a mere boy, cold and still, leaning against the man. The boy, his brown hair still tidy except one long curl protruding from the side, looked to be asleep; the man probably imagined he was just taking another of his siestas. Soon he'd wake and smile and laugh again...  
The man was covered in bruises and cuts and blood, a mess, but such was his lot in life; he kept going despite pain in both his legs, despite fatigue crawling through his body, despite his heart just wanting to stop and drop there. He held the boy closer and never stopped; it was just a little further, said a single thought in his mind, soon me and Feliciano will be safely at home...

_Who I am  
Who I'm not  
And who I wanna be_

He stepped over a discarded doll in the road, his movements automatic; he glanced down at the boy and watched him "sleep".  
"Feliciano..." he muttered to no one.

_No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

Lost and insecure

He kept walking, refusing to slow

_You found me  
You found me  
Laying on the floor_

The man looked back up, seeing the now red sky, hearing bombs falling nearby.

_Surrounded  
Surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait_

His feet stumbled and he fell, quickly moving so he landed on his back as not to harm the boy.

_Where were you?  
Where were you?  
Just a little late_

He coughed, blood coming out instead of air.

_You found me  
You found me_

He shut his eyes

_Early morning_

The sound of bombs was heard even to the battlefield.

_The city breaks_

The woman soon found the music drowned out by it.

_And i've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages_

Three swirled down loudly towards the ground occupied already.

_You never sent me no letters_

Only the woman saw it before hand though.

_You got some kind of nerve_

Her eyes widened.

_Taking all I want!_

Lost and insecure

The man at the piano heard the crashes and stopped, glancing out the broken windows into his broken town.

_You found me  
You found me  
Lying on the floor  
_  
He stood up, limping from a bleeding leg as he made his way out the room and to the front doors.

_Where were you?  
Where were you?_

The man wandered outside, wincing with each new explosion, hearing far off cries for help; each step brought pain and he found a large gash developed in the palm of his right hand, fresh and deep. He frowned and grabbed a nearby scrap of fabric, wrapping up his hand tight; he continued on with his walk.

_Lost and insecure_

He found the woman first, her dress in tatters, laying on the ground in a heap; she looked like she'd tried to run. He felt his heart sink and reached out, touching her cheek, "Elizaveta..."

_You found me  
You found me  
Laying on the floor  
_  
He found the blonde man next, holding the boy still for dear life though both were now drenched in their own blood and covered in shrapnel. He gulped, his heart falling deeper and he sighed, closing his eyes, "Ludwig...Feliciano..."

_Surrounded  
Surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?_

He kept walking, soon leaving town and coming to an endless battleground filled with rifle tombstones and discarded lifes.

_Where were you?  
Where were you?  
Just a little late_

And there he found the other man, his hand still holding the gun, his face still looking like it was laughing among cuts and gashes; his body was ripped apart and the man turned his face away, though not in disgust. He couldn't let the man, even dead, see him cry, "G-Gilbert..."

_You found me  
You found me..._

Veneziano: Another sad songfic…..

Gilbert: I'm dead?

Ludwig: Vene…

Veneiznao; I'm sorry! The song is "You Found Me" by the Fray


End file.
